


Ties That Bind翻译

by bunayou



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Gratuitous Smut, Having Sex, Just Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, NO IW SPOILERS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stephen uses magic to tie his boyfriend down and rides him, That's it, and snark, bareback, that's basically it, this pairing needs more sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunayou/pseuds/bunayou
Summary: Tony正打算上床，下一秒他就被魔法光带捆了起来。他真的不打算抱怨。或者，Stephen Strange用魔法把Tony绑在下面并用力骑乘。





	Ties That Bind翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736515) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者注：第一篇IronStrange，我从IW坑里爬出来爱上了这对cp，所以写了这篇。基本上只有Sex，他们值得更多的幸福和Sex。享受这篇吧！  
> 译者注：感谢Golden_Asp太太的授权！

Tony正打算爬上床，下一刻手腕脚踝便被魔法捆了起来，橙金色的绳索勒住皮肤，嘶嘶作响，随后收紧，把他狠狠拉进床垫里。

 

他望着捆紧的绳索，止不住大笑，四仰八叉地摊在床上，身上空空如也，只剩下一条大号的平角裤（Hulk boxers）。

 

“认真的，Stephen？”他冲天花板嚷嚷，随后一阵熟悉至极的火花声响起，他爱人的脚步声自传送门后传来，“我以为魔法不该做私人用途？”

 

“我没什么耐心，另外，别人也说我不时有些自私。”Stephen Strange一屁股坐在床沿上，仍带手套的手摩挲着Tony的胸膛，当手指描摹胸口上的旧伤时，Tony噎了一下，眼睛扑棱棱闭上。

 

“我也是。”Tony泵出一句话。

 

“我知道。”Stephen拧了一下Tony的乳头，Tony喘息一声，在对方的触摸下微微躬身。

 

“平角裤不错。”Stephen调笑道，弹了下绷带，啪的一声弹在Tony屁股上。

 

“别人给的礼物。”Tony满怀戒备。

 

“你肯定自己不会穿，因为你以为自己……尺寸很大？”

 

Tony的笑变成了低哼——Stephen正隔着平角裤抚摸他。

 

“嗯……好礼物，但我不觉得你站起来块头有多大。”Stephen满脸冷漠。

 

Tony恼火地哼哼，挺胯蹭着Stephen的手，“没人天生是Hulk。”

 

“坏龙①（Bad Dragon）推出了一款Hulk版男根，”Stephen攀谈道。

 

Tony又笑了，“喔，那我们真得给Bruce买一个。”

 

“已经订了。”Stephen一把拉下平角裤。

 

“你真是个——噢，操！”Tony闷哼一声。

 

Stephen的手仍带着手套，握住Tony的粗长，飞快拧了一下。Tony胯部高高顶起，离开床面，他咒骂着，唇齿间蹦出Stephen的名字。

 

Stephen前倾，蜻蜓点水般落下一吻，再次起身后，一次性褪下手套，让这一切都落在Tony眼中。他嘴角勾起一个轻笑，蓝色的眼睛兀然挑起，望进Tony威士忌般深棕的眼眸里。他缓缓将衬衫拉起，从头上褪下，任其落于一旁。

 

Tony大骂，手腕扭转挣扎。“该死的魔法带子！还有蠢兮兮的魔法男票！”他嘀咕着。

 

Stephen窃笑着，直起身，足尖甩走鞋子。“我以为你迟早会爱上这种魔法。”随后内裤划过臀部褪下了。

 

Tony又骂了一句，扯动绳子，“我想 ** **摸**** ！”

 

Stephen微微一笑，“耐心，Stark先生。”

 

“噢，滚蛋，奇异博士！，”Tony直直瞪着Stephen每个举动。

 

Stephen咧嘴笑了，再次走向床边，手指挑逗式地滑过Tony的大腿。Tony呻吟着，皮肤发麻，脚趾尖随之蜷缩。

 

“安全词！”Stephen爬上床，骑到Tony大腿上。

 

“真的？”Tony抱怨道，性器颤搐着。

 

“真的。”Stephen说。

 

Tony唉声叹气，语调上扬，“好的，Captain America。”

 

Stephen点点头，期身将唇压了上去。Tony哽了一下，撕扯绳索尽可能加深这个吻。

 

“乖孩子。”Stephen抵着Tony的唇喃喃，随后急不可耐地将唇覆上Tony的下巴，牙齿在皮肤和胡须间细细研磨。Tony呜咽着，哀鸣着，撕扯着束缚，却只能任Stephen在颈间的疤痕上吮吸着。

 

“我明天还有会，Strange！”

 

“你爱这个。”Stephen轻轻咬下。Tony悲叹，头猛地摔回枕头。Stephen没说错，Tony很 ** **乐意**** 被他打上印记。娱乐小报总是心满意足，想知道到底是那位幸运的女士在亿万富翁脖子上留下那些印记，他们总会猜错。

 

Tony挺身撞上Stephen身体，裸露的胸膛抵住摩擦。

 

“真没耐心。”Stephen在Tony耳畔低语，随后向下吻上了Tony胸前的伤疤，舌头摹画着皮肉。他嗅闻Tony胸骨上的伤，在方舟反应堆曾在的地上落下一吻。

 

“Stephen。”Tony呢喃着，睫毛颤巍巍地合上。Stephen是唯一见过他这般姿态、这般抚摸他的人。

 

Stephen的吻一路向下，直抵腹部，发颤的手支在Tony髋部，细细嗅着顺着Tony发硬性器生长的毛发，Tony喉咙里溢出少许渴求般的响声，让Stephen一阵发笑。他忽略那根粗长，继续向下吻过抖个不停的大腿，Tony谩骂时脸上的绯红让他大笑。

 

“直接摸我！”Tony咆哮。

 

“我在呢。”Stephen无辜地说，双手在Tony腿上摸了几把。

 

“混蛋！”Tony一脸深情。

 

Stephen噗嗤笑了，脸颊蹭了蹭Tony的性器，山羊胡子擦过Tony发烫皮肤。

 

“耶稣基督！”Tony朝天花板大喊。

 

“不，Stephen Strange，不过很接近了。”

 

“自负的阴茎！”Tony咕哝着。

 

“试试才知道。”Stephen毫不犹豫地一口吞下。

 

Tony尖叫出Stephen的名字，在捆绑下拼命挣扎，口腔的湿热裹紧了他。Stephen钳住Tony胯部，口腔上下滑动，感受到前端撞上后部喉咙，些微堵塞，于是放松喉部，鼻息沉进了Tony耻毛里。

 

他开始动了，头向后抽出，在Tony性器上留下一串小猫抿舐般的水痕，舌头抵住Tony端口。Tony一阵呻吟，前液从端口涌进Stephen口里。

 

Stephen移开一只手，轻抚着Tony的大腿，随后手上移，逗弄着Tony的囊袋。Tony哽咽一声，拉开大腿让Stephen更好进入。

 

Stephen舔舐着、吮吸着Tony的性器，也留神着Tony的脸。Tony双颊通红，双唇微张，性器在Stephen嘴里战栗着。至尊法师抽身而出，对tiny沮丧的哀鸣大笑。

 

再度俯身，皮肤轻触，Stephen伸手探进床头柜，掏出他俩最爱的润滑剂，在Tony面前晃了晃。Tony幽咽着，视线紧紧黏在那上面。

 

“求求、求求你。”他低声喃喃。

 

“求什么？”Stephen揭开盖子，将润滑液抹在手指上——现在它们不怎么颤动——捻了捻手指，盯着凝胶在昏暗的室内光里晶莹闪烁。

 

“操我！”Tony哀嚎。

 

Stephen偏了偏头，唇角噙一抹微笑。

 

“嗯……不。”

 

“不？！”Tony惊恐地瞪大眼。

 

Stephen咧嘴笑了，手指在Tony唇上拂过，Tony想舔舔那些手指，但Stephen很快缩了回去。

 

“不。”Stephen再次说，双手拢向自己的胸膛。

 

Tony的眼睛盯着那些手指不放。Tony很爱Stephen的手，那些伤疤、那种震颤、那一切的一切。他不打算自欺，他爱死了那双手在自己皮肤上描摹、直插入自己身体的感觉。

 

“Stephen！”Tony哀嚎，胯部拼命扭动。

 

Stephen一根手指在自己的乳头上画圈，抹上润滑剂。

 

Tony又发出哀怨，眼睛里竭力乞求着。他渴望着那双手，那些手指，抚过皮肤，没入身体。

 

Stephen又笑了，手顺着自己的躯干滑下，留下一串润滑剂的痕迹，把自己的性器好好撸动一下，然后将更多润滑剂倒在手掌上。Tony眼睛大睁，瞪着Stephen一只手消失在他自己的臀部里。

 

“Stephen。”他低呼。

 

Stephen扔给他一个微笑，手指缓缓挪向起皱的后穴，然后推入。两人的视线黏在一起，Stephen的性器在他们对视时晃动着。

 

“我想看！我想看！”Tony拼命乞求。

 

Stephen正跨坐在Tony大腿上，性器发颤，前液滴落在Tony腹部，紧热的囊袋抵着对方的皮肤。

 

他吃痛闷哼，又一根手指没入身体。

 

Tony哀鸣，浑身紧绷，撑起自己的大腿，为Stephen碾过提供支撑。Stephen的屁股难耐地前后轧过，呻吟着，囊袋抵着Tony坚实的大腿摩擦。

 

“Stephen，求你了！”Tony嚎叫。

 

Stephen伸出另一只手，手指在熟悉无比的嘴唇上描摹。Tony吻了吻那些手指，吞下一根轻轻吮吸。Stephen眼睛震颤着闭上，Tony的舌头裹上了手指，划过每条伤痕。Stephen勉力平衡着，一只手搁在Tony嘴里，另一只在震动中滑进自己的穴口里。

 

“Tony。”Stephen低声说。

 

Tony在Stephen手掌上按下一个吻，轻哼一声。

 

“好了。”Stephen闷哼，抽出后穴里的手指，将Tony口里的手指缩回来，见Tony仍意犹未尽的呜咽，他嘴唇抽了抽，抓起润滑剂滑上Tony大腿，抹在对方的性器上。

 

“喔，操！真棒！”Tony愉快地哼哼，髋部顶向Stephen手中。Stephen嘲讽地看着Tony嘴里倒豆子般倒出越来越多的咒骂。

 

“真是下流的嘴。”Stephen膝盖顶在Tony屁股两旁，一只手向后摸索，另一只握住Tony的性器。Tony猛地挺身，性器滑入Stephen的臀缝。

 

“耐心点。”Stephen低哼，克制自己直接撞向Tony性器的冲动。

 

“除非松开我的手。”Tony嘟囔着。

 

Stephen咧嘴笑笑，“我敢肯定你会发现它们多么有用，下一次，也许。”

 

Tony在Stephen沉下时闭上眼，感受到自己的性器抵在Stephen的褶子上。

 

“天哪，Stephen！”Tony尖叫出来，顶开Stephen的身体。Stephen呻吟，沉下去吞入Tony的粗长，一寸一寸，寸寸磨人。

 

“真紧，你真紧。”Tony喋喋不休。他竭力不去冲撞，一路上缓缓将性器推入Stephen，手指蜷曲成爪，渴求将手指掘进对方皮肤里，留下道道红痕，作为他们情热的证明。

 

Stephen向后一仰，呢喃着Tony的名字，他越沉越低，直到Tony在他身体里见底。然后四目相对，皆喘息着。Stephen的性器颤抖，前液从端口里渗出。

 

“Stephen，操你的，赶紧让我摸摸你！”Tony干嚎着。

 

“现在不行。”Stephen长叹，下沉加快。Tony再次合上眼，全身心沉浸在被Stephen紧窄炽热包裹的性器传来的感受上。Stephen绞紧，让他哭喊出来。

 

Tony撞进Stephen的身体，而Stephen迎上每一次冲刺。他抚上Tony的脸，轻柔地摩挲着唇瓣。

 

Stephen开始猛力骑乘，在每次冲撞中绞紧Tony的性器。Tony贪婪地盯着他，嘴唇轻轻开合，瞪着Stephen每次冲撞里绷紧的小腹和大腿。Tony呻吟着，绷紧魔法带子，汗珠顺着眉弓滚落，口里念叨着Stephen的名字。

 

“老天，你真漂亮！”Tony胯部随着Stephen再次坐下时狠狠上顶。Stephen俯身吻上Tony，再度叼住了对方的唇。

 

“Tony。”Stephen低声说，双手一拧，束缚带随之消散。Tony大笑着脱身而出，伸手握紧Stephen的肩膀，把那个高个儿男人拉下来交换一个吻，舌头滑入相互绞缠着。

 

脱离束缚后，Tony终于擒住Stephen的臀部，狠狠撞进去，皮肤拍打的黏湿声音填满了整个房间。Stephen叼着Tony的双唇，溢出一丝喘息般的呻吟，Tony咽下了爱人的每声喘息，Stephen也同样地回敬。

 

吻渐渐草率起来，喘息在紧紧相贴的口中纠缠。

 

“快了。”Stephen的性器震颤着。

 

Tony伸手握住Stephen那根，布满老茧的手裹住性器，在冲刺的间隙里适时摩挲着，拇指拨弄着湿漉漉的端口。

 

“Tony！”Stephen尖叫出声，后背弓起，高潮席卷了他。Tony捻了捻覆在手上和小腹上的精液，举手将手指间的液体舔舐干净，对着Stephen傻笑。

 

Stephen翻了个白眼，浑身瘫软又餍足。

 

Tony碾过他的臀部，性器抵住前列腺。

 

“什么？”Stephen浑身战栗。

 

“那儿？”Tony朝Stephen惫懒的神情笑笑。

 

“是的，那儿！”Stephen哼哼，在Tony调整胯部角度，精确撞向那奇妙一点时，松弛下来的性器感兴趣似地弹了弹。

 

“我快了。”Tony低声说，“要是你不想我射在你里面，你最好下去。”

 

Stephen恼怒地喷出一口气，“是的，我干的一切不过是为了让你射在我屁股上，而不是里面。”

 

“挑逗真无情。”Tony噘嘴。

 

Stephen期身咬上Tony的脉搏点，感受到体内性器的搏动，“我偶然知道你想射在我屁股里面，不是吗……钢铁侠？你的精力配得上名声吗？”

 

“操，当然！”Tony狠狠一顶。

 

Stephen再度绞紧。Tony双手扒上Stephen后背，口里或诅咒，或称赞着Stephen的名字。高潮如浪头般席过，情火沿脊柱攀升，他射在自己爱人的身体里。

 

Stephen长出一口气，捉住Tony的唇再度按上一个黏腻的吻。嘴唇相抵，动作老练又情深。他在Tony嘴里吐息着，欣然于这种被填满的感受。

 

Tony在Stephen坐回去时眨眨眼，性器仍埋在对方股间。Stephen俯视着他，好笑地盯着Tony凌乱的模样——头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇因接吻而红肿，颈间和胸膛上遍布Stephen咬下的淤伤。

 

真让人惊心动魄。

 

Stephen微微一笑，俯身吮吸Tony的下巴，然后再度接吻，Tony在这个吻中轻轻叹气，双手举起埋进Stephen的头发。

 

“嗨。”Tony在Stephen回身时笑了。

 

“嗨。”Stephen回答，男中音碾过了Tony的身躯。

 

他们相视一笑，汗珠在皮肤上渐渐风干。

 

“我们真下流。”Tony大笑，手指碾着小腹上的黏液。

 

Stephen嗤笑道，“也许你很下流，我很厉害。”

 

“是的，你很厉害。”

 

Stephen又翻了个白眼，起身，Tony的性器缓缓抽离，两人均呻吟出声。

 

Stephen合上眼，空虚感袭来，Tony的精液顺着性器缓缓溢出。他收紧后穴，想要挽留。

 

随后他抓起悬戒在半空中匆匆开了个传送门，伸手进去，捞出一条毛巾。

 

“巫师男票们傍身真的很方便。”

 

Stephen哼哼，轻轻将Tony擦拭干净。“你有很多？”他恶狠狠地问。

 

“就一个，”Tony说，“你大概听说过他，至尊法师，密法大师，胡子很漂亮，是个奇异的家伙。”

 

Stephen一把抛开毛巾，再度跨到Tony身上。Tony的双手攀上Stephen大腿，毫无羞耻地朝他咧嘴笑。

 

“我想我应该听过一两次。”Stephen抚摸着Tony的脸，Tony顺势凑上去。

 

“要是你见了他，请提醒他他还欠我顿午餐。”Tony愉快地说。

 

Stephen嗤笑，拧动手掌，Tony瞪大眼，发现魔法带子又浮现出来，直将他拉回床垫。

 

“Stephen！”

 

Stephen咧嘴一笑，俯身前倾，直到两人的唇堪堪碰上。Tony绷着绳子，在Stephen双手摸上肋骨时笑出了声。

 

“不公平！”Tony干嚎，在Stephen抚摸下打滚。

 

“Friday，Stark先生明天的预约取消。我猜他会很忙。”

 

“当然，博士。”Friday干巴巴的声音响起。

 

“我猜她在谴责我们。”Tony悄声说。

 

“我觉得你话太多。”Stephen说。

 

“那就让我闭嘴。”Tony挑衅地朝他笑。

 

“乐意之至。”Stephen的吻堵住了对方的话。

 

Friday视线转移，她不需要第六百七十二次看这样的景象了。

 

也许应该是第六百七十三次。

 

“Friday，灯。”Stephen说。

 

房间暗了下去，笑声在房间里回荡。

 

fin

 

——————————————

 

①坏龙（Bad Dragon）：美国的一个牌子，具体是买啥的请自行在淘宝上搜，译者去上面搜了一把，感觉像是打开了新世界的大门orz

 


End file.
